


Black & White: Law x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this idea kind of came from on AU I read about, don't know you created the the AU but created goes to them. This is a one-shot and I hope you enjoy.</p>
<p>One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & White: Law x Reader

[Your Name] sat boredly in class, everything was just so dull, the world around her was nothing but a simple shade of grey, black, and white. She was tired of this life of dullness, wanting to see what other colors there were to life, wanting to know what the color of her hair was or what color the grass was. Hell she wanted to see another color besides grey, black, and white. "Class we have a new student, welcome Trafalgar Law" the teacher said, their voice boring [Your Name] and causing her to yawn. She looked out the window and didn't even cast a glance to the new student. "Law you can sit, ah, you can sit behind [Your Name]" the teacher said, as said girl snapped her attention to the teacher. Her eyes landed on a very tall boy, looking at him, she blinked her eyes as she caught the sight of something that wasn't the color grey. Shaking her head she watched the male walk over to her and take a seat behind her. Turning in her seat she looked at the boy, as he had a bored look on his face.

"Hey, the name's [First Name] [Last Name]" [Your Name] said as she smiled a little.

"Trafalgar Law" Law muttered as he looked at her, [Your Name] was taken aback when she saw the icy blue eyes that stared at her. Shaking her head again she turned forward. As class went on [Your Name] started to notice something, the marker the teacher was using on the white board was red. As the bell rang, indicating the start of lunch, she quickly gathered her stuff and left the classroom, walking down the hallway she noticed many different colors red, blue, green, pink, yellow, so many different colors. Taking a deep breath as she reached the lunch room she went to her groups lunch table and sat down and grabbed a strand of her hair that was a [Hair Color] color.

"Hey [Your Name]" Nami said as she walked over to [Your Name] who was looking at her [Hair Color] hair. Looking up at Nami she felt herself stare at the girl's hair. 

"Orange" [Your Name] said, confusing Nami.

"Excuse me?" Nami asked, confused as she sat beside her friend, as their other friends came and sat down. [Your Name] stared at all of them, her mouth agape as she stared at each one of them.

"Your hair is orange, Zoro's is green, Franky's is blue, Chopper's is brown, Sanji's is yellow" [Your Name] said as they all stared at her.

"[Your Name] can...can you see colors?" Usopp asked as they all looked at the [Hair Color] haired girl, who quickly nodded her head.

"[Your Name], this is great, you've met your soul-mate, who is it?" Nami asked, squealing as she stared at her friend.

"I-I don't know, I just started seeing colors in my last...class..." [Your Name] said, trailing off as she immediately stood up. "I have to go" she said quickly as she exited the lunch room and started to quickly walk through the hallways. As she walked down them, she looked with fascinations at all the colors she saw, for the first time she saw the world for how it really was. It wasn't this dull and boring place, it was beautiful and fascinating, she couldn't help but stop and stare out the window. Shaking her head she quickly continued her search for the new student, wanting to confirm her suspensions. After searching almost everywhere, she came to a stop at the library, pushing the wooden doors open and looked into the quiet room. Her eyes landed on the new student. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him, his skin was a tannish color, he wore a simple shirt with blue jeans and some shoes, walking over to him. She smiled a little as he looked at her with his icy blue eyes. 

"You see the colors too, right?" Law asked as he looked at [Your Name], she nodded her head as she couldn't help as her smile widen. 

"The world's beautiful, isn't it?" [Your Name] asked, as Law nodded, a gentle smile crossing his lips as he stood up. [Your Name] took in a deep breath as she stared at him, fascinated with everything around her, before finally she laughed. "I always thought that  the world was so boring and dull and nothing could ever change it" she said. "But it seems you've brought color into my life Trafalgar Law" she said, as Law chuckled before being tackled to the ground, with the [Hair Color] haired girl hugging him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry if Law is a little OOC, I haven't really reached the episode he appears in but I've read some stories with him and tried reading the wiki page to understand he's character attitude, so again, sorry if he isn't in character but I still hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
